Talk:Julia (Genealogy of the Holy War)
Should we not point out that her name is meant to be Julia? Yuria would be an exact translation since the Japanese language does not have "L" ("R" is always used in place of "L" in Japanese speech and writing)and "J" is interchangeable with "Y". Keeping it Yuria would be the same as calling Marth, Marusu, granted in that case Marth is an official English translation, but I would be willing to bet this characters name would come out as Julia if there was an official translation. Seems a little silly in my opinion to keep calling her Yuria while the name can also translate in to Julia, which happens to be a real name. In addition, Julia is the name which is used in Twilkitri's translation patch (And even though I don't, most FE4 players will be using it). I am editing this one article, if it is a big issue, feel free to change it back, if not, I am more then happy to update the rest of the articles containing her name. I left the title as Yuria to avoid and linking from other articles issues. :It is stated to be Yuria in Japanese media therefore that is the one we use, as stated here. And don't say that this would be like "calling Marth Marusu" because he is Marth in Japanese media as well, so no dice. As for the name itself, I have seen the name "Yuria" used in other media before. Also, fan translations are only used if there is no official English spelling of the name, Japanese media or otherwise.--Otherarrow 09:56, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Hmm... I see. Well I will keep that in mind in future articles. One question. What if it has an official Japanese name (Such as Yuria), but the localized version is something else. Shall I use the localization? A fine example of this is the "Bolting" article I edited, I added in the Thunderstorm stats from FE4+5 and pointed out it was called Thunderstorm on all Japanese versions of the games. :The localized name would take precedence, but as you have likely noticed, we do note the other names. In this case it would be "Bolting (called Thunderstorm in the Japanese versions)...". Which name I'd use in the article itself would be the localized one, just for consistency, but I'd be OK if they used the Japanese name just for those sections.--Otherarrow 00:51, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Should it be noted that Yuria doesn't have Loput holy blood, even though she should have Major Loput under the inheritance system for FE4? -Brawldud 21:50, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :Eh? No. As the daughter, she'd have her mother's Major, which she does, and something from her father, which, again, she does. I supposs since Loput is minor in both parents, and Yurius inherited both Minor Loputs in the form of his Major Loput you can't expect Yuria to have any of it.--Otherarrow 22:09, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :I'll use Holyn and Ira as an example. Both of them have Minor Odo holy blood. If they are paired up and survive the First Generation, Lakche and Skasaher both have Major Odo when they first join. So, with the same system, with both Alvis and Diadora having minor Loput, shouldn't Yuria have Major Loput in addition to Minor Fala and Major Naga?Brawldud 16:26, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ::First off, you can't have two majors. Therefore, since Yuria inherits her mother's major, she can't inherit the Major Loput formed from the parents two Minor Loput. That Major Loput then goes, by default, to Yurius. Secondly, Alvis's Major Fala is split between them as Minor Fala for each, as they both already have a major, and the Fala blood has to go somewhere.--Otherarrow 18:06, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Original Research I haven't played FE4, so I don't want to chop that down, as I might do it incorrectly. Can someone please look at the in-game section? --Thenewguy34 11:22, March 11, 2012 (UTC)